In the field of packaging, particularly in the field of healthcare and medication packaging and in the field of sleeve-and-drawer style packaging for a wide range of consumer goods, it is often required to provide consumers or patients with secure packaging that has child-resistant features to restrict or prevent access to the package contents by a child. Many packages are available that comprise an inner drawer that holds articles in trays. The drawer typically is slidably received in an outer sleeve. The inner drawer, when fully received in the outer sleeve, is usually retained and locked inside the outer sleeve by a locking flap of the drawer that engages the outer sleeve. Such a locking flap is folded more than 90 degrees toward the open end of the outer sleeve to engage the outer sleeve and to resist withdrawing force applied by a user to the inner drawer. For the purpose of providing a proper resistance or stiffness to such withdrawing force, the size or length of the locking flap plays an important role. The length of the locking flap substantially affects its stiffness. The length of the locking flap also directly affects the length of the entire package. For that reason, there are needs for lockable packages that are not oversized and still provide an acceptable child-resistant feature.
The present invention seeks to provide an improvement in the field of packaging, more specifically, but not exclusively, in the field of sleeve-and-drawer style packages.